


Discussing Love & Chaos in the midst of Chaos

by necromanticist



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [20]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromanticist/pseuds/necromanticist
Summary: In the midst of chaos, a lost-in-thought Arashi seemed to be be… well… lost-in-thought.(Day 20: "I hope you have a speech prepared")





	Discussing Love & Chaos in the midst of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukinagaleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinagaleo/gifts).



> i have never written an enstars before i'm sorry. anyway, happy birthday isaac!!!!! i hopeyou enjoy this!!!

The room was per usual, as chaotic as always.

Of course, the king was running around, Izumi was chasing after him, Tsukasa looked like a scaredy-cat out of place.

Ritsu just couldn't sleep in that situation.

It was the usual, but what can you do?

He yawns.

"Huh?"

In the midst of chaos, a lost-in-thought Arashi seemed to be be… well… lost-in-thought.

"You okay?"

It seemed like Arashi didn't hear him.

"Hey, Nacchan~"

It was incredible how Arashi could ignore the way Izumi and the incredible genius king of Knights were bickering.

"Nacchan~"

"What's wrong, Ritsu-chan?"

"You were listening after all? It's cruel to ignore someone~"

"I'm sorry, Ritsu-chan… I've been thinking."

"I can see that." To be fair, he was mostly wondering how she could handle these loud noises, "So, what are you thinking about?"

"That sort of question is quite rude, isn't it?"

It definitely had to do with someone.

There was no doubt that Knights' very own knightess was in love with someone.

"Huh~ Who is it~?"

"To—to assume that it is a romantic type of problem, is it not too quick? And to tease a girl about it, that's not exactly very nice."

But Ritsu noticed the blush on Arashi's expression.

Definitely, it's that type of situation.

"So, who is it~? Your relationship will go nowhere if you just do nothing~"

"I—I understand."

She seemed to have a bashful look on her face.

The pieces in his mind begin to click.

"I see~"

"Wh—What's with that mischievous look, Ritsu-chan~?"

He leaned in to whisper.

"Is it Mikarin?"

The way her cheeks turned full-pink made him realize that it was in fact the correct question.

"Oh, Ritsu-chan…"

It seemed like she was ready to spill her emotions, Ritsu was ready to take them in.

He was sleepy, to be honest, really honest, but he gave her a smile.

"I'm listening~"

It wasn't like Arashi talked a lot about her romantic life.

What Ritsu understands is that she's into strong and hardworking boys.

But he wonders, because Kagehira Mika is nothing like a 'strong' guy.

But he's pretty hardworking, Ritsu has to give him points for that.

"It's difficult, you see… I'm pretty sure Mika-chan doesn't know about how I feel. You see… we've been friends, since our first year here…"

Ritsu is pretty sure she doesn't know that, in fact, Mika feels the same.

Of course, these two weren't the same as Ritsu and Mao, they haven't been childhood friends or anything.

So maybe they'd hesitate on confessing to each other.

But, Ritsu is already bored.

He's listening to how "dependable and kind" Mika-chan is, but he heard another conversation about how "cute and nice" Naru-chan is.

When Ritsu asked Mika why he wouldn't confess, he answered with something like,

"No way! It's Naru-chan, y'know?"

Ritsu didn't know what Mika meant with that vague statement.

But, it felt like a self-deprecating one.

But, he never managed to ask Arashi about her reason for not confessing yet.

"So, Nacchan, why didn't you tell Mikarin anything?"

"Huh? After all, the gentleman should ask the lady, is it not the case?"

Yes, Ritsu is certain that their relationship —not one yet— would go nowhere at this point.

"I see~"

Unless a third-party intervened.

But is Ritsu really in the mood to do that?

It sounds like too much work, and he's too tired at the moment.

Maybe he could leave it for tomorrow.

At least he'd talk to Mika about it.

He can already see the look on Mika's face, surprised, but his eyes are sparkling.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship, Ritsu-chan."

No, nothing would get ruined in the first place.

Not when they're both pining hard.

He tries to plan the whole thing in his head.

"I think it'd be fine."

First, go ask Mika to talk in private, arrange a meeting between the two, and then, show up and ask "You two have something to say, don't you?", they'd hesitantly confess their love to each other, and then be surprised that they shared the same sentiments, they'd announce their relationship, and then a "congratulatory speech"—

No wait, Ritsu isn't sure he wants to write this.

It'd be kinda long, he turns behind him.

"Hey, Ou-sama… I hope you have a speech prepared."

Their leader stopped, along with Izumi, who was lecturing him —"Leo-kun, you have to be more responsible." "Shut up, Sena… I'm already the most responsible person here, aren't I?" or something like that—

"Huuh? What does that mean, Rittsu? What sort of speech?"

"I think we have it all sorted out."

Ritsu turns to Arashi.

"Hey— Rittsu~! Don't ignore your leader, c'moon!"

"I'll try to arrange a meeting between you and Mikarin tomorrow, so just make sure you get your feelings to him."

"Is that… so? Thank you, Ritsu-chan. I'll try my best."

"I'll be there too, for support."

"Tha—"

A loud laugh interrupted Arashi's grateful words.

"Haha! Leave it to me! Of course, the great genius will write a whole speech! Tsu-ki-na-ga Le-o, will write the best speech in the whole world! Haha! ☆"

"You still don't know the details though."

Izumi whispered, to no one in particular.

"Oh, Our king seems to be energetic."

While Arashi seemed to say it with a smile, Ritsu only sighed, regretting his decision.

"Yeah… but an energetic Tsukipi is quite annoying…"

It wasn't like Leo could hear Ritsu, because he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Now, what should I do? A speech needs to be vibrant! Exciting! Interesting! But, what sort of words do I use…?"

"You don't even know the details though."

Izumi repeated, a bit louder this time.

But well… an energetic Tsukinaga Leo is an energetic Tsukinaga Leo.

But that's a problem, because Ritsu is tired.

And of course, he needs to sleep, maybe sleep more than the usual sleep he gets everyday —which is a lot according to Mao, but their level of motivation doesn't quite match, neither do the hours of sleep they sleep—

He needs to sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep for the whole night.

After all, he has to work hard tomorrow.


End file.
